School Trouble
by Anonymously Anonymous
Summary: What happens when everything the Rekai Tentai have been trying to keep from normal people is exposed. Kurama has to deal with everyone finding out his two deepest secrets. yaoi HieiKurama
1. Normal Day

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters. 

School Trouble

Chapter one: A normal day

Kurama woke up that morning feeling the happiest he had ever felt. The warmth beside him shifted slightly. Kurama looked down at his black haired lover and sighed. He and Hiei had been together for six months. Kurama turned on his side and Hiei snuggled closer to him. Yesterday it looked as if Kurama's life was going to come crashing down on him. Shori had found out about two of Kurama's deepest secrets. 

****Flashback****

The day had been normal enough he had just gotten out of school and was walking home. It was a beautiful day he was just passing by a park when he felt a familiar ki and a gust of wind announced that Hiei was here.

"Hello Hiei"

"Hn, your happy today fox," was the reply from the normally cold fire demon.

"Were is the meeting today,"

"I think the moron (Kuwabara) said it was going to be at your house,"

"That's good Kasaan isn't home and that would leave some extra time,"

"To do what,"

Kurama just smiled at him and continued on his way to his house. Hiei just smirked and muttered under his breath,

"Stupid fox," Kurama turned and winked at Hiei and replied telepathically (Whenever they talk telepathically it will be in between ~these~)

~your stupid fox~ then he turned and continued walking with a smirking Hiei walking next to him.

When the rest of the team finally got there Kurama and Hiei were sitting on the couch. Yusuke walked right in like usual.

"Oi, hey Kurama hey Hiei," He walked over to the couch opposite the one Hiei and Kurama were on and sat down he glanced over at them and seemed to be observing there position. (Kurama and Hiei were sitting on the couch rather close and there hands were intertwined in between them). He just grinned and spoke in a voice full of amusement.

"I wouldn't be interrupting something would I?" Hiei just growled at him but Kurama just smiled politely,

"Would you like anything to eat Yusuke?"

"Nah I'll wait for Kuwabara to gets here"

"Oi Urameshi I thought you were going to wait for me." Said Kuwabara as he entered the house in the same fashion as Yusuke. He lumbered into the room and glanced at Kurama and Hiei,

"Hey did we interrupt something?" Kurama just sighed and got up to get something out of the refrigerator to drink. As Kurama was passing the hallway to the kitchen he thought he heard something but ignored it and went to the kitchen. In the other room Hiei looked ready to kill Kuwabara, and Yusuke was on the floor rolling in laughter. There was a small pop and Koenma, in his adult form, appeared closely followed by Boton.

"What's wrong with you Hiei have a fight with Kurama?" asked Boton in the most innocent look she could. Koenma just went and sat down on the couch occupied previously by Yusuke who was now currently laughing harder then ever on the floor. Hiei had had about as much as he could take. 

"If anyone else makes one stupid comment about me and Kuramas relationship I will not hesitate to kill you," he said in the most dangerously calm voice.

"Sheesh shrimp calm down,"

Hiei turned towards Kuwabara faster then anyone could see. He was reaching for his kantana and had every intention of showing the stupid baka the real meaning of pain, but Kurama had come bake into the room with the drinks and calmly went over to Hiei. He put a hand on the arm gripping the kantana and whispered in his ear so no one else could hear.

"Hiei calm down," 

That instantly calmed him no matter how hard he tried there was now way he could stay angry with Kurama standing that close to him. He walked over to the couch and sat down with a small grunt. Kurama sat down next to Hiei after he had given everyone their drink.

"ok, on with the reason I called you all here today. As you all know the ningens do not know of Makai or Reikai they are under the assumptions that there is only the one world Ningenkai," stated Koenma giving into a more serious business like tone of voice.

"Alright we know this already," replied an annoyed Yusuke.

"well if you would let me finish I could get to the point Yusuke." He paused again as if rethinking what he was about to say, "We have evidence that a group of demons along with humans are planning to expose the other worlds and when this does happen there would be total panic. So King Enma, my father, thinks that the only way to prevent this is to make ourselves known first. Make sure people know about the Rei Kai Tentai and that we protect them from demons and make sure that they stay in Makai. That would mean that they would also know about the demons," Koenma paused and turned towards Kurama, "You do not have to tell people of your true heritage Kurama. I really don't know how the would react to finding out you were an over 500 year old famous fox demon."

"I really hate lying to my mother I would like to tell her but I just don't know..." Kurama was cut off by a soft voice.

"Shuichi,"

"Mother what are you doing here. I thought that you were out for the day,"

"I decided to take a nap. Shuichi is what these people say true are you really..."

She glanced around the room at the five people assembled there along with her son 

**Shori's POV**

She had decided to stay home since she hadn't gotten to spend much time with him as she used too. When she woke up from her nap it was because she had heard the front door swing open with a loud bang. Alarmed she had done what any worried mother would do. She went down stairs to check on her son because it was about time for him to be returning. When she got down stairs she was met with the oddest sight. Her son was sitting on the couch rather close to a skinny boy. She had seen this boy many times before he seemed to be one of Shuichi's best friends. But when she heard the boy speak she was certain that he was not a boy, his voice was much too deep. She watched them talk with the tall black haired boy, who seemed to be the one that had entered. She felt like a spy, but she also felt like she didn't know her own son and needed to find some answers. Someone else entered the room after coming into the house rather loudly too. She couldn't hear so she had crept closer to the living room. When she was just in hearing range but out of sight, she heard someone enter the hall. It was Shuichi he paused then went into the kitchen. When she directed her hearing back to the living room she heard something that made her flush. That small boy and Shuichi, who from what she heard they called Kurama, were in a relationship. That meant that her son was…

She shook her head when two more people appeared in the room out of now where. Shuichi entered the room with drinks, and whispered something into his 'lovers' ear and sat down. What she heard next shook her even more than finding out he was gay. 

She hesitantly entered the room, "Shuichi," she spoke quietly and watched as everyone in the room tensed and turned her way.

"Mother what are you doing here. I thought that you were out for the day," her son spoke in a voice full of dread.

"I decided to take a nap. Shuichi is what these people say true, are you really…"

**Regular POV**

Kurama stared at his mother, and then glanced back at Koenma solemnly.

"I guess we should start here," he redirected his attention to his mother and sat down. With his face turned towards the floor he started to speak.

"Yes what they say is true. I am Shuichi but I am also Yoko Kurama a 500 year old fox sprit that made himself famous for stealing. During one of the burglaries I was wounded and would have died but I let my sprit leave my body and escaped to Nigenkai were I was born as your child. I was going to leave as soon as my body grew enough but I decided to stay. I was changed and could no longer live the emotionless life I did before. And I only just recently acquired the ability to change into my Yoko form as well as my fox form." He finished slightly out of breath but felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He looked up at his mother hesitantly. She knelt in front of him and chuckled softly at his expression.

"I always knew you were different, don't worry I understand," She kissed his forehead lightly and then looked at the other five tense occupants of the room, "Now who are your friends, and I want to know who they are really and what they really are." Everyone in the room let out a large breath (well except Hiei who had been standing silently next to the couch). 

Koenma was the first to step forward, "In order for you to understand I need to explain some things first. People like Kurama who are demons all live in Makai. And we try to make sure they stay there and try to stop them hurting humans. There is also the sprit world Rekai, that is where Boton and I live," he pause then continued in a much happier tone, "With that explained I can Introduce myself I am Koenma Daio, prince of Rekai, as to what I am I am not exactly living or dead."

"Nice to meet you Koenma," replied Shori. Boton was the next to step up. She fidgeted nervously before speaking,

"My name is Boton, and like Koenma-sama I am not really living or dead. And my job is to be an assistant to the Rekai Tentai and also I am kind of the grim reaper."

"well nice to meet you. And I must say I am glad that the grim reaper is such a friendly young lady, instead of that awful Skeleton people draw," replied Shori laughing slightly. Boton blushed and Yusuke was the next to speak.

"Well I am Yusuke and this," he said pointing towards Kuwabara, "Is Kuwabara, we are human just really strong with lots of sprit energy." Shori just nodded at him smiling faintly and turned toward the last occupant of the room. Hiei stood silently looking out the window with his arms crossed. Kurama was this first to speak,

"Mother this is Hiei like me he is a demon. He just doesn't like to talk."

"Whatever the shrimp is just rude," scoffed Kuwabara.

"That's ok I will have plenty of time to get to know the person my son loves," she watched as both Hiei and Shuichis faces turned red and i and Shuichis faces turned red and Yusuke and Kuwabara doubled over in laughter.

"Mother how did you.." Kurama tried to finish but couldn't say anything because he was too embarrassed.

"Shuichi I can see it in your eyes, any mother would be able to after all. And I am not mad in the least it explains why you were never interested in ant of the girls that asked you out." With the mention of girls she heard Hiei make a small sound almost like he was growling. Kurama stood there still very much embarrassed.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Boton, and Koenma all left and Kurama and Hiei went to bed as it was already pretty late. Shori wached as her son and Hiei walked upstairs glad that she finally knew what her son was keeping form her.

****End Flashback****

He was glad that his mother knew now he didn't have to lie to her. The weight next to him shifted again.

"Don't think to hard fox you might hurt yourself," came a gruff voice beside him.

*_*_*_*_**************************************************************************

So what do you think of it so far. The next chapter will be posted at the latest Monday.

*************************P**_l_**e**_a_**s**_e_ **R**_e_**v**_i_**e**_w_**************************** 


	2. A not so normal day at school

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho our any of the characters.

School Trouble 

****

Chapter 2: A not so normal day at school

"Don't think to hard fox you might hurt yourself," a gruff voice said beside him.

Kurama looked down into the red eyes of the demon beside him.

"You don't have to get up in the morning now that my mother knows," added the red head letting the insult flow right over him.

"Hn," was the only response he got out of the fire demon, but Kurama didn't mind the small demons quite nature in fact he thought it made him all the more cuter.

Kurama glanced at the clock it read 7:45 he needed to be at school by 8:15. He sighed and started to get out of bed but a strong grip stopped him.

"Hiei I need to get ready for school," but the little demon wouldn't let go. Kurama bent his head and kissed Hiei. As the kiss deepened Hiei's grip loosened and Kurama slipped out of bed. He broke the kiss grinning and walked to the bathroom.

"Sneaky Fox," grunted Hiei as he got out of bed and put on his boots, black cloak, and scarf. Kurama emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later dressed in his pink school uniform. There was a small knock on the door.

"Shui- I mean Kurama," called his mother from behind the door. Kurama walked over and opened the door and smiled at his mother.

"Good morning mother,"

"Good morning umm," it sounded as if she was confused on what to call him.

"Mother you may call me either Shuichi or Kurama it doesn't bother me either way."

"I think I'll call you Kurama it suites you better." She smiled at her son and peered over her son's shoulder to the silent demon behind him.

"Good morning Hiei will you be staying for breakfast," Kurama turned towards Hiei with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Yes Hiei will you be staying for breakfast," he then added telepathically ~Please Hiei~

~why~

~ Because it will be nice and I wont get to see you all day~

Hiei turned his gaze away from those pleading emerald eyes finding that he couldn't resist anymore. 

He turned to Kurama's mother and nodded.

"Great Breakfast is ready now," As she walked down stairs with the two demons following behind she couldn't help but think of what just happened. When she asked Hiei if he would like to eat breakfast over it was like him and Kurama had had a silent conversation. With what she had heard last night she wouldn't be surprised if they had. 

All three of them entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. Breakfast was eaten fairly quite until Kurama got a look at the clock, 8:05.

"I'm going to be late," he cried as he sprung to his feet. 

"Bye mother," he said as he got his books. He went over to where Hiei sat, he had turned around when Kurama got out of his seat, and gave him a quick kiss and ran out the door, leaving an amused mother and embarrassed Fire demon alone with his mother.

Shori glanced at the uncomfortable boy in front of her.

"You can stay if you like. I would like to get to know you better," she spoke softly to him. Hiei glanced up at Kurama's mother. He could see why Kurama liked this woman so much. She made you feel comfortable and had a kind of warm aura around her. He decided it couldn't hurt and Kurama would like that he had talked to his mother. So he sat back down in his seat across from Shori. 

"So Hiei, where do you live?"

"Different places sometimes a tree in Makai or Kurama's windowsill." He replied in a somewhat deadpan voice. Shori looked shocked,

"But where are you parents," 

"I was abandoned as a child." Shori looked close to tears,

"But why?" He looked at her as if studying her trying to think if he could trust this woman. He decided she was no threat,

"Because I was a fire demon born from an ice apparition and that was unheard of. Ice apparitions aren't even supposed to mate. So not long after I was born I was thrown off the floating island that ice apparitions live on. I wasn't supposed to survive," He stopped and snorted, "Like they could get rid of me that easily."

"So you have no family?"

His voice softened slightly when he spoke next, "I do, she is my twin, and her name is Yukina. She is an ice apparition." Shori looked at him for a second before asking her next question.

"Does she know that you're her brother," he snorted again.

"Yes Kurama forced me to tell her after being around her for two years."

"Two years! you waited two years to tell her,"

"Hn," replied Hiei. He kind of liked talking to Kurama's mother it was kind of like talking to Kurama. So the normally quite fire demon decided to stay for the day until Kurama arrived back home.

*With Kurama*

He couldn't believe how late he was going to be. He ran all the way to school hoping to any god that his fan club would not hassle him today.

When he got to school he found that the courtyard and the front of the school were disserted. He must be later than he thought. He ran all the way to his first bell class and skidded to a halt. His first block just happened to be botany so the teacher wouldn't get to mad at the 'best student' for being late, hopefully. He quickly entered the room,

"Sensei, I'm sorry that I am late I ..."

He stopped talking when he noticed his sensei in the back of the room looking terrified with the rest of the class. They were staring at a man that held a gun, that was standing in the front of the room. Then Kurama sensed it, how could he have been so stupid. Three of the five men were youkai. He quickly made sure that he was masking his ki. 

From what he could see the one in the back was the leader and none of them were that strong of demons, but he still had to be careful five against one were still not great odds.

"Look what we have here boy's," drawled the one that was still pointing the gun at his terrified classmates.

"The boy was late for class."

"Boy! I thought he was a girl," said one of the denser men in the back. All five men started laughing at this. 

"You know it is rather cowardly to hold a bunch of kids hostage who are un armed," said Kurama as if they were discussing it over lunch.

"Boy, are you calling us cowards," said another man. Kurama was delighted to see that the amusement had quickly disappeared. Glancing over at his classmates he started to walk over so he could stand in front of them in case the man decided to fire. Ignoring the question Kurama continued to taunt the men.

"Exactly why are you holding a class of high school botany student's hostage,"

"Because we want to show you stupid ningens the meaning pain," sneered the man holding the gun.

"Saiki, you will get to do what you want to this insolent ningen but first lets show him what being so disrespectful towards us will cost him. Chikuma go and get one of his female classmates so we can demonstrate." One of the men behind him came forth and went over to the huddled group and grabbed a small brunette roughly by the arms and dragged her forward. She started to whimper. A few of her friends started to cry.

"No don't hurt Mae please she didn't do anything," cried one of her friends but the men didn't listen.

"Here you go Mashaharu," replied the man known as Chikuma as he handed the girl over to the leader know known as Mashaharu. Mashaharu smirked and pushed her forward so she was standing in front of Saiki.

"There you go Saiki have some fun,"

He lifted up the gun and Mae whimpered. Kurama acted fast, he brought his rose from his hair and lashed his rose whip at the hand holding the gun. 

"What," stammered Saiki as he looked down at his now bleeding hand. Then he looked back up at Kurama.

"You'll pay for that," Kurama could now feel his ki rising with anger. The two human men had left when Chikuma had gotten the girl. Kurama snorted in his head. The cowards probably didn't want to be here when their demon partners did the dirty work. 

Kurama could fight them even though it would be hard as there were three of them but first he needed to get Mae out of the way. He ran his hand through his hair, as if it was a nervous habit but actually removing one of his seeds.

"Will I pay?" Kurama asked in the same nonchalant tone of voice. A few of his classmates looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Why you," quickly Kurama through the seed at the three men. It sprouted into vines and started to twist around all three of the men. Kurama ran over two Mae who stood transfixed staring at the men and the plants that were surrounding them. Kurama sighed and picked her up and moved to the back of the classroom and set her down next to his other classmates.

"Sensei please make sure that all of you stay in the back and do not interfere," His sensei looked like she was in shock like many of the other student but she mutely nodded her head.

"Shuichi let us help you we can fight" said one of his male classmates.

"No, you don't understand," he looked back at the struggling men, " They are not human." Every one of his classmates looked really confused. Kurama just stood up and turned towards the men. He walked towards them as they finally untangled themselves from the plants.

"That's it," roared Saiki he seemed to be the hot headed one of the bunch. He transformed, he wasn't that big of a demon but judging by the gasps that came from his classmates behind him, it didn't matter it scared them. He couldn't tell what kind of demon he was but he was very ugly. He was a little over six feet tall and his skin was a disgusting slimy black color. The only visible weapons he had were his claws and the huge mouth full of razor sharp teeth. the gun had been thrown aside. Following his lead the other two transformed the only difference between them from Saiki was Chikuma was a dark slimy green and Mashaharu was a darker black then Saiki. 

"Scared little boy," asked Saiki in his know deeper and scratchier voice.

"No not really," he replied stepping forward. He ignored the gasps behind him. Saiki sneered and lunged forward with his claws in front of him. Again Kurama reacted so fast that his classmates barley saw him do it. He dodged to the right and brought his rose whip down on Saiki's back. Saiki managed to dodge the attack but not without getting slashed on the back. 

"I don't know what kind of ningen you are but I do know you ain't gonna be living for long," said Chikuma from behind Kurama. Kurama whirled around and dodged another furious swipe of claws. This really wasn't looking good with everyone ganging up on him. Kurama lashed out at Chikuma with his rose whip, Chikuma dodged but got slashed on the face. Kurama was getting ready to attack again when he felt two strong clawed hands gripping his arms to his sides painfully. 

"Let's see how you taste boy, I think you'll be my dinner," sneered the harsh voice of Mashaharu. Saiki and Chikuma stood in front of Kurama watching amusedly as he struggled against the powerful grip. Kurama looked behind them at some of the plants they had been working on. The teacher had commented on how rare Kurama's looked, but what she didn't know was that what was supposed to be a regular ivy vine was actually a rather dangerous vine that resided in Makai. If he could just get them to come and help he might have a chance. But in his human body he couldn't do that. He glanced towards his classmates it was either die or transform and have them find out his secret.

An image of Hiei went through his mind. No he couldn't die he had promised his little youkai that he wouldn't leave him. And Koenma had said that there would be people trying to torment ningens and expose them to demons. With his mind made up he turned his attention back to the smirking demons that held him captive. Saiki was saying something,

"Mashaharu before you eat him lets find out the name of the ningen that dares to cross us."

"Well boy you heard him what's your name," said Mashaharu shaking him slightly.

"My name is...Shuichi Minamano but you wouldn't know me by that name would you well you might have heard of me," he replied thoughtfully. This enraged his captors even more, the fact that he just seemed not to care about dieing and that he didn't seem scarred of them.

"Well boy what would we know _you_ by," sneered Mashaharu from his position behind him.

"Why Yoko Kurama of course," Kurama watched with satisfaction as all three of his captor's faces froze in shock. Chikuma was the first to speak,

"You lie Yoko Kurama was a demon thief both of what you are not,"

*With his classmates*

All his classmates watched in almost terrified amusement as Kurama taunted the three men.

"Why is he taunting them. He is only going to get killed by those horrible monsters," whispered Mae tearfully.

"He looks as if he can handle himself," said one of the male classmates as he watched in awe as Kurama dodged another attack and lashed with his whip. 

"Yeah were did he get that whip anyway," said another male classmate.

"It looks like he changed one of his roses into it," replied a small blond.

"Yeah and it also looked as if he was controlling those weird vines," whispered another male classmate. There was a small gasp from their sensei. All of them turned their attention back to the fight. Kurama had just gotten pinned by one of the 'monsters'.

"We need to help. Where is the rest of the school,"

"Remember they said they wanted to set an example of us and evacuated everyone but us," replied their sensei still keeping her voice low. 

" Sensei what are those men,"

"I don't know but," she paused then continued again, "In history class remember learning about mythology," everyone nodded it had been their favorite part, "Well don't they look like demons." everyone looked at the men again.

"Yeah," breathed Mae, " they do, you don't think those stories were true do you they..." she was cut off by someone shushing her. 

"Listen I want to hear what Shuichi is going to say," everyone listened as Shuichi spoke.

"Well boy you heard him what's your name," asked a demon standing in front of Shuichi.

"My name is...Shuichi Minamano but you wouldn't know me by that name would you well you might have heard of me," he replied. Everyone was really confused did Shuichi have another name. All of the demons looked really angry.

"Well boy what would we know _you_ by,"

"Why Yoko Kurama of course," replied Shuichi.

"I've heard that name before," replied the sensei.

"Yoko Kurama was suppose to be a legendary kitsune who died when a hunter during a burglary shot him." stated a brunet boy. He had loved learning about Japanese mythology and the story of Yoko Kurama was his favorite.

"Shuichi couldn't be..."

"Look!" exclaimed the sensei cutting the boy off. They all turned towards Kurama again.

*With Kurama*

Kurama just smirked at there furious expressions. Saiki was next to speak,

"Yeah and Yoko Kurama died,"

Kurama's smile just grew as he started to transform. A mist surrounded him and when it cleared there was Yoko Kurama, being held in Mashaharu's now slack grip.

Everyone in the room including the students were staring at Kurama with shock written on all of their faces. 

******************************************************************************

Like it so far I decided to make it a little longer then it was going to be. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!! Just no flames please this is my first fic.

The next chapter is going to be up soon I already started writing it.


	3. Secrets Revealed

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters

****

School Trouble

Chapter 3: Secret Revealed 

Kurama's smile just grew as he started to transform. A mist surrounded him and when it cleared there was Yoko Kurama, being held in Mashaharu's now slack grip.

Everyone in the room including the students were staring at Kurama with shock written on all of their faces.

"This can't be you died," stammered Saiki.

"You think little of me. Do you think I would so easily let myself get killed? No I escaped and became the son of Shori Minamano and I myself became Shuichi Minamano." 

"Join us, we can kill these worthless humans," replied Chikuma suddenly stepping forward. Kurama glanced over at the fearful faces of his classmates. And replied immediately,

"I think not I rather like my life here in Ningenkai," he replied smoothly. As soon as he said this Mashaharu's grip on his arms tightened again. He silently scolded himself for not breaking free when it was tight. He looked over at his plants and saw that they were already responding and were slowly weaving there way towards Saiki and Chikuma. When they were about a foot away from them they attacked. Wrapping them selves tightly all over the body's of the two men. Instantly Saiki and Chikuma started to struggle, and only succeeded in getting cut by the plants sharp leaves. Mashaharu watched as his two partners were attacked. He dug his claws into Kurama's arms drawing blood.

"Your plants won't be able to hold them for long. You see my claws have poison on them and you will soon be weakening," he said two Kurama.

Kurama's eyes widened as he felt himself get weaker. He watched in horror as his vines started to loosen their grip and fall off of the two men. Then he started to get dizzy and he fell to the floor.

"That was a cowardly trick," he spat out as he tried to regain his balance and get to his feet again. He just couldn't do anything until the poison was out of his system and that might take at least ten minutes and by the look of things he didn't have ten minutes to spare.

"Ha it still worked didn't," replied Mashaharu. Saiki and Chikuma walked up to stand behind him. They both were cut in several places all over their bodies but the smirks on their faces remained as they watched Kurama struggle to regain balance. 

He was going to die if he didn't do something. He could dodge their attacks if he tried but not for long he needed help and fast.

Suddenly he thought of something. Hiei if he could get a hold of Hiei he could ask for help. He had just enough strength to send one message telepathically.

~Hiei I need your help please~

He just hoped the little fire demon got his message.

*With Hiei*

He had been dragged everywhere. To the dry cleaners, to the post office, and other places he couldn't even remember. He was no at a place he liked to refer as ningen hell, the grocery store. He couldn't wait to get out of here. He was now currently standing in line with Kurama's mother. Despite having to go to all these reticules ningen places he rather enjoyed his day with her. He just wouldn't be admitting that to anyone else. 

Kurama's mother paid for the food and they exited the store. Hiei suddenly stopped he felt Yusuke and Kuwabara coming this way and fast. He saw them they were racing down the sidewalk this way, they looked frantic.

"Hiei aren't those friends of yours and Kurama from last night," asked Shori as Yusuke and Kuwabara neared them. Hiei nodded to answer her question. 

Yusuke skidded to a halt in front of Hiei.

"Hiei the toddler was right. This morning in school a whole bunch of demons tried to kill some student's," when he finished Kuwabara had arrived along with Yukina, Keiko, and Boton.

"Yukina what are you doing here," he asked his sister letting Yusuke catch his breath. 

"Incase anyone is injured oniisan. I will be able to heal them." Hiei was about to reply but stopped short.

~Hiei I need your help please~

"Kurama," he whispered and was about to run towards the school when a gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"What's wrong with my son," he looked up into the worried face of Shori.

"He needs help,"

"Take me with you," she replied in a determined voice.

"Me too oniisan I can help if Kurama-san is injured," Hiei looked at both then at Yusuke.

"Take them with you. There are some more demons coming around the corner and Boton and Keiko can take these groceries home. Then Kuwabara and me will catch up with you," said Yusuke quickly. Hiei nodded and put Yukina on his back and picked up Kurama's mother. Without another word he flitted away going as fast as he could towards the school.

*With Kurama*

He didn't know how long he could do this he thought as he dodged yet another attack from the relentless demons.

The next attack he didn't dodge so well and the claws of Saiki sliced into his stomach. He could no longer dodge the poison and the wound were slowing him down too much.

"Now you'll meet your end you stupid Kitsune," sneered Mashaharu as he brought his now bloody claws above his head. There were two yelps followed by two thumps behind him. Distracted he turned to find the body of Saiki decapitated and Chikuma sliced in the gut.

"Who?" he looked at the demon that stood behind the bodies. He had a katana out in front of him and looked positively livid. Two women scurried behind him. One of the women was a demon. They went toward where the rest of the ningens were huddled.

"Don't you touch him," replied the short demon in such an icy tone it sent a shiver down his spine.

Kurama from his spot on the floor heard the voice and was filled with relief. Hiei had come heard him and came. He looked up past Mashaharu at his demon lover and smiled shakily.

"Hiei..." he said softly.

Hiei glanced at Kurama. He looked at his distressed form and at the gash in his stomach. He returned his gaze to Mashaharu with murder in his eyes.

"You did this to him," it was more of a statement then a question. Saiki glanced at Kurama who was still struggling with the poison. 

"Who are you?" he said venomously.

"The last person you see before you die," Hiei spat out. He wanted to kill this Youkai for what he did to his fox. But he knew that something was up the Youkai was acting way to confident. Hiei used his speed and quickly went to Kurama's side. Hiei really wanted to get this over with and just kill the stupid demon but he couldn't risk it with Kurama in the way. 

~Fox through a seed to keep him distracted while I get you over there with my sister and your mother~

~Why is my mother and Yukina here anyway~

~They wanted to come. Just through the seeds~

~Ok sweetie~

~Don't call me that~

Kurama just ignored him and looked towards Mashaharu who looked agitated at being ignored. He didn't want to use the vines again so he decided to use a stationary plant that brings the victims to them. The plant wouldn't kill him but it would keep him distracted. He ran his hand through his hair and removed the seed he wanted. Almost lazily he lifted his hand and threw the seed at Mashaharu. The plant instantly bloomed into a bush like plant. It used its roots to ensnare Mashaharu's legs and bring him down on the ground.

Hiei helped Kurama to his feet and led him to the group in the corner. The students looked slightly fearful but not much. Hiei allowed Kurama to sit on the floor. 

"Now stay here and try not to get yourself hurt anymore fox," he grunted.

"Mou Hiei, you make it sound like you didn't want to come help me," replied Kurama with a pout.

"You could have got me to come earlier before they did this to you," he gestured towards all the scraps on his arms and gash on his stomach. 

"It's not that bad," replied Kurama smiling at how worried Hiei looked because of his wounds. Hiei straightened up and turned to walk towards the still struggling Mashaharu. He turned his head towards Kurama,

"He is still going to pay for doing that to you fox," he spoke low and the tone in his voice promised torture.

"Just don't torture him too much," he smirked showing some of his fang and turned towards Mashaharu and walked towards him waiting for him to untangle himself.

"Kurama-san let me heal that cut for you," spoke Yukina softly as she approached him. Kurama nodded and all of his classmates and sensei watched in awe as his cuts closed and healed without a scare.

"Yukina can you do anything for the poison," he asked her hopefully.

"No Kurama-san I can't. You just need to let it run its course." Kurama nodded grimly. The poison still had about three or four minutes left. He felt someone massaging his ear and looked up at his mother. He had momentarily forgotten that he was in his fox form. 

"You look even more handsome now," 

Yukina giggled as a deep grumbling sounded in his chest. His mother rubbing his ear had caused him to start to purr. Kurama looked towards the front of the classroom. Mashaharu had just untangled himself from the plant.

"You will pay," he spoke just as icily as before. Mashaharu couldn't figure out why he was so mad this Youkai couldn't be…

It hit him and he smirked,

"Came to protect your mate did you. Well so far you have done a pretty bad job." He needed to get him agitated. He looked past the small demon to see Chikuma silently sit up. He caught Chikumas eye and smirked. He focused his attention back on the now steaming youkai. Just a couple more seconds and they would have him right were they wanted him.

Hiei growled. Was this demon praying to die? How dare he taunt him like that. He couldn't have come to help Kurama any sooner because the stupid fox didn't ask for help. He stepped forward,

"Die you stu…" 

"FIRE," was shouted from behind him.

****

*With Kurama and the others* 

"Shuichi what's going on how is that little boy going to fight that awful monster." 

"I will explain everything once everything is done with," he said as he watched the fight. He saw Mashaharu smirk and everyone leaned in to hear what was going to be said next,

"Came to protect your mate did you. Well so far you have done a pretty bad job." Mashaharu spoke in a voice thick in amusement. Everyone turned towards the blushing Kurama. Yukina spoke softly,

"Kurama-san why is he taunting oniisan,"

"I don't know maybe…" his eyes widened as he saw Chikuma get up from the floor unnoticed by Hiei. He pointed his hand at Hiei's back and shouted fire. A blast much like Yusuke's shotgun hit Hiei in the back.

"No Hiei," shouted Kurama as he sprang forward still wobbling but not as much as before.

*With Hiei*

His eyes got wide. He had been too careless in his blind hate for the Youkais that hurt Kurama and forgot to make sure the other two demons were really dead. 

He flew halfway across the room and hit a table. He toppled to the floor were he lay unmoving.

Kurama tried to get to Hiei but Mashaharu turned toward him and focused his energy to cage Kurama. Kurama stopped short looking at the glowing bars that surrounded him.

"Look Chikuma looks like we caught a fox sneered Mashaharu. Chikuma was walking towards Hiei's prone figure.

Kurama growled as he got closer to Hiei.

"I bet that you're wondering how we got so strong all of a sudden." Said Mashaharu again. Kurama looked back at starting to actually wonder how these low level demons got stronger.

"You see the minute your little lover killed Saiki all of his energy went into Chikuma and I. And Saiki being the strongest it gave us a pretty big power boost. Funny the strongest of us all killed first." Kurama turned his attention back towards Chikuma who was still approaching Hiei Kurama had to do something. He suddenly got an idea. He looked towards Mashaharu who was still talking. He quietly transformed onto his fox form and slipped through the bars he crept behind Mashaharu in his fox form. He transformed back into his Yoko form and readied his rose whip.

Mashaharu looked towards the cage pausing to take a breath and saw that the fox wasn't there any more.

"What?" was the last thing he said.

"Rose Whip," Kurama's whip came down on him and he crumpled to the floor. Kurama looked toward Chikuma who hadn't even noticed the death of his partner. Kurama acted quickly, he dove towards Hiei covering his smaller form with his own. Chikuma looked taken aback he paused, his claws raised in the air ready to attack.

"Awe isn't that sweet you can die together," he went to bring his claws down and Kurama closed his eyes waiting for the blow but it never came. 

"SPIRIT GUN", shouted Yusuke from behind Chikuma. The blast sent him flying in to the wall. Kurama opened his to see Chikuma trying to get to his feet but he didn't even have a chance Kuwabara rushed forward with his spirit sword and finished him off.

Kurama got off Hiei and looked down he was still unconscious. He scooped him up in his arms and walked over to his sister and laid him down in front of Yukina. Without even saying anything she used her powers to heal the cut that he got from the fall.

He groaned and opened his eyes. 

"Hello oniisan are you feeling better," Hiei looked up at Yukina.

"Yukina… Where is Kurama," he sat up abruptly.

"Hiei I am fine," spoke Kurama from his left.

"Stupid shrimp always getting people worried," snorted Kuwabara.

"Say one more thing and …"

"Excuse us but can someone please explain to me what is going on," all the members of the Rekai Tentai turned towards the Sensei.

************************************************************************

Only one more chapter left. Please review and tell me what you think. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Explanition

School Trouble

****

Chapter 4: Explanation

Everyone turned towards the Sensei and visibly paled. Yusuke stood next to Kuwabara with his mouth hanging open. Kuwabara looked like he was about to faint from shock. Hiei and Kurama looked as impassive as ever but you could see they were both thinking hard about a way to explain. Yusuke was the first to break the silence,

"Uhh... know would be a great time for some help. BOTON, KOENMA. Geeze they're always here when you don't need them but when you do they disappear." He said scratching his head.

"Well you could start by telling us what the heck that thing you just killed was," stated the Sensei rather impatiently.

"Oh those they were just a couple of demons form Makai. Though I don't know how they got through the barrier there is usually someone from spirit world making sure that doesn't happen." Said Kuwabara as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"So it's true," she said in awe.

Everyone looked at her puzzled at what she was talking about. She glanced around at all the confused stares and started to explain,

"Well I am the History teacher here and I majored in Mythology. The stories of the demon world and spirit world they're true. I knew they couldn't be just myths they made to much sense." She finished absolutely beaming.

"So you're telling me that these guys," stated a short black haired boy pointing at Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei. "Are demons?"

"Well know I only have some demon blood, and Kuwabara is 100% human." Said Yusuke looking rather bored with where the conversation was going.

"But what about them," Mae, the girl from earlier said pointing at Hiei and Kurama?

"Well...Uhh their demons" said Yusuke nervously. Mae paled a little at the news, but made no further comment.

All of the students stared at them. Most seemed shocked some seemed down right scared the only one in the room that didn't seem all that frightened was the sensei. There was a small 'pop' and Koenma and Boton appeared next to the still bored looking Yusuke.

Every one except the Rekai Tentai and Yukina and Kurama's mother jumped about a foot in the air. 

"Don't be alarmed," said Koenma in his teenager form, "All of you go home and turn on the news everything will be explained then." He said in such a serious tone that no one dared contradict him. Everyone filed out of the room leaving the Rekai Tentai and Yukina and Shori alone. 

"This isn't gonna be good," groaned Koenma as he sat down at a nearby desk. A look of exhaustion appearing in place of the serious one he wore moments ago.

"Is it going to that bad," asked a concerned Yukina timidly as she sat down at a desk herself everyone else followed suit. 

"They seemed to take it well when I explained it to the people in charge. They said that they would be broadcasting a message that would explain to the human population that they shouldn't be alarmed. They will explain all about what you guys do too," he said looking up at the group. He then directed his attention to Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina. He spoke again, "But that will not stop them from hating you." 

Kurama just nodded mutely, Hiei looked as if he could careless but Yukina looked shocked.

"Koenma-sama would they really hate me," she whispered tearfully.

Kurama decided to speak, "Yukina some may hate you for a while or at least until they get used to the idea of demons. But do not worry not all will hate you." She smiled at Kurama. Shori placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at her,

"I do not hate you Yukina and I am sure others will soon start to feel the way I do."

Koenma spoke again dread in his voice, "the humans may resort to violence and I do not think it will be that safe for Yukina to be in Nigenkai. She would be able to come back as soon as things settle down." 

Kuwabara looked like a sledge hammer had just hit him in the face but nodded in understanding. It meant that Yukina would be safe. Hiei also nodded totally agreeing with Koenma.

Yukina jumped to her feet, "No I want to stay here with oniisan," she cried desperately, "I don't want to leave I will be safe at Genkai's temple,"

"That would be the first place they would look if they were looking for an easy way to harm a demon," stated Yusuke feeling bad that Yukina would have to be taken away from her brother. Shori spoke from her place behind the distressed girl,

"Yukina would be welcome to stay with me and Kurama. Hiei already is there most of the time to be with my son and he could look after her. And after seeing Kurama and Hiei fight I don't think any one will pick either of them to mess with." 

"Umm that could work," said a surprised Koenma. Everyone in the room turned to Hiei to see what he thought about the idea. Hiei looked to be deep in thought. He turned his head to look at his fox.

~Hiei she will be fine you and I will both be there to look after her~

~are you sure. She could just go back to Makai~

~she wants to stay here let her stay~

~fine~

Hiei averted his attention from the smiling Kitsun to his waiting sister.

"You can stay at Kurama's," he grumbled. Yukina practically jumped with joy. She leapt at Hiei and gave the surprised Hiei a hug.

"Thank you oniisan," she said smiling at her twin.

"Come on dear we can start for home now so we can get your room set up," said a smiling Shori.

"I'll go with them to…umm…make sure they get there alright, yeah that's it," said Kuwabara as he lumbered out the door after Shori and Yukina. 

"Kurama you might have trouble at school now," added Koenma when he new Kurama's mother was out of ear shot. Kurama looked at Koenma grateful that he didn't bring this up when she was present.

"I know but I will continue to go as if nothing has happened," he said calmly.

Koenma nodded and he disappeared with a 'pop'. Boton looked at him her usual happy expression gone,

"It won't be so bad," she said before she herself disappeared with a 'pop'. 

Yusuke departed after that saying he would meet up with them tomorrow. The two demons stood there in silence until Hiei decide to break it,

"Don't worry fox if any of those stupid ningens touch you or my sister I'll make them pay." He stated turning his blood red eyes on Kurama. Kurama just smile as he felt the familiar fluttering of his stomach he got every time Hiei was near. He just bent down and gave him a long passionate kiss that left both of them breathless.

"What was that for fox," asked Hiei giving Kurama a crooked grin as they made there way out of the school. 

"For just being you," he said as he grabbed Hiei's hand in his own. 

They walked home the rest of the way in silence. When they reached Kurama's house they found Yukina and Shori talking over tea. They looked up when they entered and smiled.

"Hiei you have the most wonderful twin," Shori said making Yukina blush. Hiei just gave a short 'hn' in reply.

"Goodnight mother, goodnight Yukina," said Kurama as he made his way up the stairs with Hiei close at his heals.

They both lay down in bed snuggled together knowing that when they woke up the next day things would be very different.

Please review. The epilogue is up next and then I'll be finished with the story.


	5. Aftermath

School Trouble

****

Chapter 5: Epilogue 

As Kurama walked to school the next day things defiantly seemed to have changed. Every time he would pass someone they would run the other way. When he neared the school he wasn't bombarded with thousands of girls drooling over him. In fact no one would come within five feet of him. The kids eyed him suspiciously like he was doing something wrong. And other kids were just looking at him fearfully. 

As the day went by he found that even most of the teachers treated him that way too. Even though they were whispering he heard every word they said. People called him freak, Monster and even some seemed to have figured out what Mashaharu meant by the 'mate' comment and called him a fag. 

The bell rang for lunch and Kurama gathered his books and walked into the cafeteria. Everyone stopped and looked at him. He decided that he didn't want to eat lunch with people staring at him the whole time so he made his way outside.

He found a secluded tree and sat under it. He had begun eating his lunch when he felt two people approach him. He looked up from his sandwich at the two people standing in front of him. He recognized the girl as Mae, the one he rescued yesterday, but he did not recognize the boy.

"Hello Kurama," Said Mae smiling brightly.

"Hello," he replied cautiously still not understanding why they had approached him.

"Well I don't know if you remember me but I am Mae and this," she said pointing to the boy next to her, "is Hiroshi." The boy smiled at Kurama. Kurama didn't show it but he was confused at why they were even talking to him, wasn't he suppose to be a freak. 

"We were just wondering if we could eat lunch with you," asked the boy looking at Kurama anxiously.

"If you'd like," he replied letting some of his confusion. They both sat down in front of him and started to eat. They were talking about classes and random things. 

A group of boys walked by and whispered rather loudly about Kurama. They were saying the same things that every one else was just this time it didn't seem to matter to them that Kurama could hear every word they were saying. Mae and Hiroshi looked up at him apologetically.

"Don't listen to them. They're just a bunch of jerks," replied Mae glaring at the group as they passed. 

"Yeah, and eventually they'll see that there just being stupid," said Hiroshi. Kurama looked up at the two and for the first time since he left his house smiled.

"Yeah and what you did with those plants was awesome," said Mae beaming.

"Yeah you kicked butt," replied Hiroshi. He looked down and spoke again, "And thanks for saving Mae. I really don't want to think of what would have happened if you hadn't done that," he blushed.

"Awww, Hiroshi you were worried about me," gushed Mae as she hugged the embarrassed boy tightly.

"You know you two make a great couple," replied Kurama thoughtfully and watched as both their faces turned bright red.

"No we don't," they both shouted at the same time. They had jumped apart as if the had been burned. Kurama laughed at there reaction. Mae's face started to gain its regular color when she smirked,

"What about you Kurama. Your friend from yesterday looked like he cared a lot about you," she smirked more when a light blush covered his face. Hiroshi had an identical look on his face. Kurama was going to reply when he felt a familiar Ki. 

"Speak of the Devil," he said looking at the two smiling. They both looked extremely confused until they heard a gruff voice from above them,

"So now I am a Devil," 

"For some people yes I would say you are," replied Kurama looking up at his little demon. Hiei looked at the two humans that sat in front of Kurama. They seemed to be acting friendly. He could easily hear what the other stupid ningens were saying about his fox. He didn't understand much but it sounded nasty.

"You can come down Hiei," Hiei hopped down out of his perch in the tree and landed silently next to his fox. Hiroshi and Mae looked at him curiously. Then recognition dawned on Hiroshi,

"Your the guy from yesterday," he said a gleeful expression on his face. It was Mae's turn to look shocked,

"Oh yeah the won that killed those two guys in like two minutes flat," she replied in the same gleeful voice. Hiei just kept his face impassive and stared at the whispering crowds,

~fox shouldn't these ningens be scared of us like the others~ he asked telepathically 

~not everyone is as closed minded as others Hiei~ 

~you know when I left your mother and Yukina had not stopped talking~ 

~that's good my mother always wanted another woman to talk too~

~you do know that that means the spirit detectives girlfriend and that idiot ferry girl will be over more~ Kurama just turned his head slightly to catch sight of Hiei's face. Kurama burst out laughing. 

Startled from their conversation they looked over at the laughing Kurama. Hiei growled,

"fox what are you laughing at," he said threw his teeth.

"You...hahaha...were pouting," he said in between laughs. Mae and Hiroshi looked at the now fuming Hiei,

"I was not," he replied indignantly. Kurama just stared at him,

"Ok you weren't," he said smirking. Hiei just turned his head away. He really wasn't mad he liked it when the fox teased him. He had come today because of what happened yesterday he really didn't want to let the fox out of his sight. If anything happened to Kurama he didn't know if he would be able to take it. Just being near the reincarnated fox calmed him. 

He caught something that was whispered in the crowds and decided to ask about it. 

"Fox, why are those stupid ningens talking about you," he said through slited eyes. Kurama looked at him smiling faintly though Hiei could tell it was forced.

"It's nothing Hiei," he replied but some of the sadness he had been feeling slipped into his voice. Mae spoke up,

"That's not all. They have been being rude all day ignoring him and whispering those rude things. Even some of the teachers were doing it. You can't hide it I saw the looks they gave you," She said looking at Kurama sadly. she jumped when she heard a growl. She turned to find the dog that had made the intimidating sound but her eyes landed instead on Hiei. 

Hiei was practically fuming. So those ningens are the reason his fox has been so upset lately. They would pay know one ever hurt his beautiful. Hiei stood up and began walking towards them. His arm was smoking as he walked. But a hand grabbed hold of his and pulled him back.

"Hiei don't do anything stupid please," Kurama pleaded, "if you go and kill those humans Koenma would have no choice but to imprison you for real this time. And you do remember the deal. If one of us goes the other has to follow." Hiei looked at the fox. He did have a point. He stopped fighting Kurama's grip. 

When Hiei had calmed down and resumed his seat next to Kurama Mae decided to ask a question that had been plaguing her mind for a while now.

"Umm Kurama I'm not trying to be rude or anything and it really doesn't matter to me either way. But I just wanted to know are you and Hiei--," 

"RING," the sound of the bell had cut off the rest of her sentence.  
Kurama stood and so did Hiroshi and Hiei.

"Well we got to go to class. Hope we can eat lunch with you tomorrow," said Hiroshi as he dragged Mae to their next class.

"Crazy ningens," snorted Hiei. Kurama just smiled as he gathered his stuff. 

"They're alright. They are some of the few that seem generally not afraid of me," he said looking down at the quiet fire demon.

Hiei looked up at the students filing back into the school. Almost every one of them was glaring in the direction of the two demons. Hiei snorted in his head. He didn't care if the stupid ningens didn't like him. He looked up at his fox that was staring solemnly in the direction of his classmates. He might not care what the think but he knew for sure that Kurama did care. The revelation sent a pang threw his heart. The stupid ningens were hurting his fox and there was nothing he could do about it. 

He pulled Kurama down a little and gave him a quick kiss before he jumped into a tree near the school.

Kurama looked confused before he noticed exactly where the tree was. Right outside of his next class. He smiled and made his way into the school.

After lunch school seemed almost bearable. Yes people still where staring at him like he was a disease, but he also held hope that things would change soon. Hiroshi and Mae were in some of his classes and were good to have around to talk to. They really didn't mind being around him.

And whenever he heard a really snide remark or just felt bad all he had to do was look out the window. He would just look at the trees and he would always see those piercing ruby eyes always watching. 

the last bell rang and he made his way outside. he walked down the street again ignoring the stares. Hiei soon fell into step with the taller demon. And for a while they just walked towards Kurama's house enjoying each other's presence. Halfway there they heard the loud footsteps that announced the arrival of their rambunctious partners/friends.

"Oi, was it just me or was everyone acting all sketchy around us today?" asked Kuwabara as he and Yusuke stopped in front of them.

"That was expected to happen Kuwabara," said Kurama simply.

"no different for me everyone at school usually treats me that way," said Yusuke scratching the back of his head. Hiei snorted and Kurama could tell it was to keep from laughing.

"That's because you are a jerk Yusuke," came Keiko's voice as she joined his side on the sidewalk.

"Awww, Keiko I'm not that mean," said Yusuke.

Kurama just chuckled as he watched them argue. Yes, he would be fine he decided. Everyone treating him bad didn't really matter as long as his friends were with him he would be just fine.

"Hurry up Fox," came Hiei's voice from in front of him. He looked up to notice that he had stopped and everyone was slightly ahead of him waiting. he started to walk again and caught up with them.

'Yeah they would be just fine'

END

Finally. Sorry for all those people who wanted me to make it longer. I just like writing short stories long ones make me lose interest. Please review and tell me what you think. Just no flames please.

****

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
